Jane and Alec: The Twins of Torture
by AliceWhitlock19
Summary: about Jane and Alec's life before the Volturi. *All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.*
1. prolouge

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES.**

Have you ever wondered what the Volturi's favorite twins were like before they were vampires?

Have you ever wondered why Aro sought them out so early?

And why he was willing to sit back and watch as they grew up?

Have you ever wondered why they were burned at the stake as human children?

I recently have wondered all these questions and more.

So I decided to make up my own story about everyone's favorite Volturi children:

**Jane **

and

**Alec.**

**Alec: Cuts off all your senses so you can't feel (or see, or hear, etc) anything. **

**Jane: Causes an illusion excruciating pain. **


	2. Newborn Human Monsters

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES.**

**Chapter One: Newborn Human Monsters**

The day that Jane and Alec were born has been ingrained in the minds of the people who knew them. Their mother had had a hard pregnancy and the twins were born premature while their father was out making money for his family. Their older brother had gone with their father. Alec was born first, a semi easy birth. No matter how hard the midwife tried, though, Alec refused to make a sound. They worried that the poor little boy was deaf or worse. They didn't know what to do. Unfortunately they didn't have much time to think on it, because, just minutes after her brother, Jane was born. While the second twins birth is supposed to be easier, Jane's was much more difficult then Alec's. Her screams ripped through the room before she was even fully born. Her face twisted in the worst of faces. The midwife almost dropped her because she wriggled so much. While her attention was on the infant, their mother died quietly. Jane and Alec were named by the midwife, with their mother's memory. Alec was named so that he would defend on his sister. Jane was named as a hope that God would be gracious to her.

When their father and brother returned a week later, the entire house had been in an uproar. The wetnurse refused to feed Jane, claiming that the child was possessed. Soon their bewildered father calmed her down enough to get an explanation on what had happened while he was gone. When he found out that his wife had died, he fell into a horrible depression and died of heartbreak when they were only a month old. Never once did either of their parents hold the strange twins. Surprisingly enough, Jane, Alec and their older brother were taken into a family pretty quickly. An older couple, who had no children of their own, felt sorry for the little orphans and brought them into their home. After they met the twins, however, they hired a nanny to take care of them.

By their third birthday, the twins had fallen in love with their nanny. While she was still afraid of them, she tried her best to love them no matter what. She would sing them to sleep at night, pulling the screaming Jane into her arms (taking all of the little girl's abuse), working hard to make little Alec smile, staying up late to tell them stories, and taking them on long walks in the afternoons. She seemed to put up with everything they could dish out. You see, Alec and Jane knew that people were afraid of them. They knew that they had the ability to make people fear them, even as small toddlers. Their tiny little fingers would grip onto whoever dared come near. Jane smiling and Alec's calm face seemed to unnerve people. While they were dressed in the best anyone could offer, they weren't treated like wealthy children. Sure, they were spoiled and had everything they could ever want, but they were also ignored. Children, who would play in the markets, would suddenly disappear if the twins even looked slightly interested. Adults, who were always giving children candy and other small treats, would pretend that the twins didn't exist. Alec didn't seem to mind, but Jane hated it. She would beg and cry as she was ignored by the other children. Alec would wrap her in a hug as the other kids threw things at her. He loved his sister and he hated the world for hating her.

One night, after they had turned five, Alec heard Jane crying in her bed. The twins shared a room, due to the fact that nobody, besides their nanny, wanted to see them. He quietly climbed out of his bed and tiptoed his way over to Jane.

"Move over, Jane."

Jane looked over at her brother, wiping away her tears with a quick swipe of her hands. She nodded quickly and scooted slightly over. Alec lay down beside his twin.

"You didn't have to come over here, Alec." Jane mumbled under her breath.

Alec didn't say anything. He knew he didn't need to. He hated those stupid children for putting his sister through this. It's not that she had a desire to be accepted by the stupid idiots, she was just sick of being made fun of and ignored.

"I exist too. I'm sick of them looking at me like I'm some kind of monster. I'm not a monster and neither are you."

Alec chuckled. "If we were monsters, Jane, we'd pay them back. We'd get them worse than they ever got us."

Jane looked up at her brother, "Thanks, Alec."


	3. Teaching Pain

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! Okay, so I own the nanny, their brother, their adoptive parents, Alec's teacher, etc. But pretty much the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Btw, I've decided that even thought we all know how amazing she is already, Jane and Alec are truly some of the most amazing characters I've ever read about. I mean, only the most amazing writer (Stephenie Meyer….duh!) could come up with an idea like them. Anyways on with the story. ***

**Chapter Two: Teaching Pain**

_8 years later (their thirteen now__)_

Jane stared out the window at the rain, curling her dress around her knees. A smirk played on her lips, as she felt her tutor's frustration fill the room. Recently, her adoptive parents decided that maybe if they separate the twins, that it would be better. Alec went off to school with their older brother and Jane was stuck at home with a private tutor. They had tried to send her to a finishing school, but no one would take her. Unfortunately, her reputation had spread around a bit. Jane tapped her foot against the wall. She wished she could just look down and see her twin walking towards the door. She sighed loudly, causing her tutor to close the book.

"Miss Jane, if you insist on ignoring your lessons why don't we just cancel the lesson."

Jane turned to her tutor with pretend shock on her face. As much as she wanted to cancel the lesson, then she would have nothing to distract her from missing Alec. And as much as she hated her tutor, she'd rather listen to him drone on then sit in silence.

"Why, my dear teacher, what makes you think I'm ignoring my lessons?"

The tutor rolled his eyes. She was an adorable little girl and she knew it. The first time he came to teach her, he had heard her and her twin yelling downstairs.

"_You can't make me go away!" Alec had yelled. "I won't do it. I want to stay here with Jane." _

"_Please, let him stay." Jane begged. He had been shocked at how calm her voice was. Anger dripping from it. _

"_Ch-Children," their parents had started, "It's time for you two to split up." _

_Jane's anger had grown after that, "If this is about the last tutor, we're sorry ok. But if you don't let Alec stay, you'll regret it." _

_At first he had thought she was just a spoilt brat. But he had soon learned that she was so much more. After he overheard the fight, He listened as his pupil stomped up the stairs. When she appeared, he caught his breath. Her light brown hair touched slightly against her back, and she had big brown eyes to match. The sun hit her hair as she walked by the window, causing her to look like an angel. She was tiny for her age and he had automatically wondered what her brother looked like. He couldn't see why everyone was so afraid of her. Then she had opened her mouth. _

"_So I see no reason to learn your name. You'll be gone in a week anyway." _

_He had been stunned. How many tutors had these children gone through? _

"_Miss Jane, I plan on staying." _

_Jane mouth turned slightly into a smile allowing all of her teeth to show. Her eyes shadowed over and suddenly he was scared of her. _

"_That's what they all say." _

He had been teaching her for two months now, a record for any one staying near Jane. Jane was impressed, yet slightly annoyed. She had tried everything to get him to leave to. So she could prove to her adoptive parents that even without Alec, the tutors would leave. But this one was stubborn. As if he knew that she wanted him to leave. He could actually stand up to her, somewhat at least. She sighed again.

"Since you insist on staying here as my tutor, I think I might as well learn your name."

He looked back at her shock clearly line on his face, "Demetri." (before you scream and run, Demetri is still human) His black hair rested perfectly on his temples. That little girl still made him so nervous. Jane allowed her smile to fade, in order to give him a little peace.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alec was soaked from his head to his toe. He stood expressionless out in the rain. His teacher was trying to break him. Alec knew that and he wasn't about to give in. When the teacher had yelled at him for pushing another child, Alec had stood calmly. When the teacher had threatened to spank Alec, he didn't even blink an eye. So now he was standing in the rain, as a punishment. Alec laughed. Sure he was soaked and cold, but he would probably catch a cold (or worse) and then he could stay home with Jane and her tutor. He allowed one of Jane's classic smiles to make its way across his face. He did this because he heard the teacher coming to get him. And refused to let the teacher think he had broken Alec. The teacher had to know that Alec had broken him.

"A-Alec, why don't you come inside now?"

Alec turned to face the teacher. His dark brown hair was dripping into his brown eyes. He allowed a glare to cover his face. He wanted the teacher to think he was mad, but really he was amused that the teacher had been scared enough to put a child outside. He thought about what Jane would say if this was her instead of him.

"You'll regret this." He whispered. "One day, you'll regret this."

He shook his wet hair and walked back into the classroom. The teacher followed him nervously and ended up letting the entire class go early. If it had been any other child, the other children would make them their hero. Thanking him, and talking about how cool they were. But not for Alec. The only person who came near him was his brother, who scolded him for embarrassing the family. Before too long though, he suddenly sensed that Jane was in trouble and completely tuned his brother out. He wanted to take off and run. He resisted for a little while, but when the feeling didn't pass he took off running.

"Alec, I'm not done talking to you."

Alec rolled his eyes as his brother ran after him, yelling. Finally he reached the door and stopped. His brother stopped next to him panting. Alec looked over at him about to say something, but he heard Jane's laugh ring out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

***If you insist one coming towards me in mobs with pitchforks and torches, at least let me explain myself. It wasn't my original plan to have Demetri in the story. But then I was really confused as to why the tutor would stick around and yet still be afraid of her. So I used Demetri, but don't worry cuz I've got big plans for this Volturi guard. **


	4. My Evil Twins

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! Okay, so I own the nanny, their brother, their adoptive parents, Alec's teacher, etc. But pretty much the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. So, on youtube, I was informed that I'm not using their proper pairing name and that Alec's power has nothing to do with pain. I beg to differ. Though you don't feel any pain at all, it is just as bad (if not worse) than Jane's pain. To not feel any pain at all, is a pain in its self. **

**Chapter Three: My Evil Twins**

Alec rushed to open the door, revealing his sister standing over Demetri. Demetri's eyes were closed and he had his face clenched up so as not to scream from the pain. Jane was still giggling softly.

"That ought to teach you to never let your guard down, Demetri."

Demetri shook his head. "If you think I'm going to go away just because you pushed me down the stairs, Miss Jane, you are very mistaken."

Alec and his brother stood like statues in the doorway, watching. Jane sat down next to Demetri to pout.

"Aren't you going to run and scream? Tell the entire town that I'm some stupid witch child that laughs at pain? Aren't you the least bit scared of me?"

Alec could see the disappointment on his sister's face, but he also could feel the pain in her voice that people thought those things. Demetri attempted a smile and sat up to reach out for Jane's hand.

"You're not a witch child. And you're not stupid. I'd better go though before the entire town thinks you've murdered me or something."

With Jane's help, Demetri got to his feet wincing slightly as he put weight on his leg. He nodded at her brother's in the doorway and turned and pulled Jane into his arms. Alec gasped. Nobody, besides himself, had ever given his sister a hug. Nobody had ever given him a hug either but he didn't care. Jane was shocked as well, so shocked she started to cry in Demetri's arms. Demetri bent down and kissed the top of his pupil's head and slipped out the door. Jane looked at her brothers and quietly padded over to them.

"What was that all about?" their older brother asked.

Jane shook her head, a real smile playing on her lips. She reached out for Alec's hand and they headed upstairs. They didn't speak until they made it to the nursery, where Alec sat down and Jane automatically started moving around trying to find Alec some dry clothes.

"So, Alec, why are you all wet?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Punishment."

Jane raised her eyebrows, encouraging him to continue.

"The teacher made me stand in the rain," he grumbled.

Jane's eyes slid down into a glare.

"Witches, monsters,evil. That's what they call us. But if you ask me, they are the monsters. Punishing us cause we're different. Shunning us because we think differently."

Alec looked down at his feet. He agreed with Jane, but sometimes he wondered if people were right about them, "The Witch Twins." How he detested that name. They weren't witches. If they had been they would have actually managed to kill their older brother by now. Bad things just happened to them and around them, so people assumed. Sometimes he wished that….

"Here." Jane thrust clothes into her brother's arms and moved to the window seat. He changed quickly and went to sit beside her.

"So, your tutor kissed you."

Jane glared over at him, "Demetri feels bad for me. I don't know why he cares, but he does. He thinks that our circumstances have made us this way. Whatever."

Alec smiled, "You're blushing, Jane. Jane's got a crush."

Jane turned away from her brother's gaze, "Oh whatever, Alec. I do not."

Alec burst out laughing, "You usually just ignored the tutors, Jane. You never learn their names, you never pout in front of them, you say just enough to hurt them and cause them to leave."

Jane shrugged, "Well all those stupid tutors didn't even learn my name. How hard is it to call me Jane instead of witch child or hey you? Plus they were all old and bossy and didn't care if I listened. He cares and he's not scared of me."

Alec chuckled slightly, "Hate to break it you, sis, but everyone is scared of you. Including, Demetri."

"They're scared of you, too. It's silly for grown adults to be afraid of two thirteen-year-old children, Alec."

Alec leaned against his sister, "I know, Jane. It's silly, but they are."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Demetri walked into the nearest inn. Leaving home had seemed stupid at first but now he had found his purpose, sort of. At nineteen, Demetri was very strong willed. His dark hair and dark eyes made his stubbornness even more pronounced. When his parents had bugged him about doing something with his life, he had left home. He hadn't gone very far though. He had been born in Volterra. His parents had moved a little bit out of Volterra when he had been a child, so when he left home he had just gone back to Volterra. That's when he had heard about Jane. He had started teaching her almost immediately.

Demetri sat down at the dinner table. New people seemed to show up every day, talking about how sales were going or how their children were. Demetri yawned and prepared himself to ignore their conversations.

"Did you hear what happened at the school house today?" One lady spoke to another lady very close to him.

"Yes, something about that witch boy. I didn't hear everything though."

"Yes, well, I talked to the teacher himself. Scared out of his mind, he was. Said the boy refused to cry. He heard him laughing outside in the rain. Then the boy threatened him. The poor man says he might leave Volterra now."

"Tis a shame that those witch twins was ever born, if you ask me. Their poor parents were such good people to. I heard that the boy didn't even cry when he was born. They're unnatural, those two."

The first lady shook her head, "The little girl scares me the most, though. She laughed once when she scraped her knee. Fell right in front of me store, and just started laughing. And her smiles.." She shuddered.

Demetri figured by now who they were talking about, but he figured he ask just in case.

"Are you talking about young Jane?"

The ladies stared at him, as if they were outraged that he was listening to their conversation. They soon recovered though, as most gossips do.

The second lady answered his question, "Yes, her and that witch brother of hers."

Demetri narrowed his eyes, "Have you ever spoke to the girl?"

The second lady raised her eyebrows, "And risk her cursing us? No way! You'd have to be out of your mind to talk to her."

The first lady took a calmer approach. "Have you ever met her?"

Demetri nodded, "I'm her tutor."

The first lady laughed softly, "I feel sorry for you, boy. That girl is a witch if I ever saw one. Even if her brother's not, heed my word, that girl is."


	5. Children with Promise

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT OF COURSE THOSE THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE. So you get to see Aro in this chapter. Yes, I'm bringing the Volturi in. Be excited!* **

**Chapter Four: Children with Promise**

Aro stood off in the shadows. Jane and Alec were out for a walk, their nightly walk. Aro stared at the children. He saw how the humans avoided the children and how the children reacted to the world. They would walk hand-in-hand through the dark streets without a care in the world. As if all that mattered is that they had each other. Little did they know the dangers lurking around every corner. But Aro had become obsessed with the twins and refused to allow anyone or anything harm them. Marcus and Caius had figured that he had lost his mind, following the children around.

"_We can't do anything yet, Aro. They're too young." Caius tried to reason with Aro. Marcus stood up against the wall, his jaw fixed. _

"_I know, I know. I just want to keep my eye on them. You should see them. They're amazing, for humans. They could do so much for us." _

Now staring across at the twins, he knew that he wanted them in his guard. They had so much potential and yet they were shunned by their own kind. Even their snotty brother, whom Aro had occasionally seen on their walks, was cruel to them. He watched them with so much interest. Their identical angelic faces and the evil grin that would spread across the girl's face, made him watch so much more.

"Miss Jane, wait up."

Aro turned his head towards the voice that dared interrupt his thoughts. The stupid mortals were always interrupting him, but never around these twins. And now here was this stupid human, running towards them. He watched as the little girl looked up to see who was calling her. When she saw who it was, blood rushed to her cheeks and her brother's laugh rang out above the clatter of the streets. Then he heard Jane's voice.

"What is Demetri doing? He's not supposed to talk to us in public. He knows that." Jane whispered quickly to Alec.

Alec smiled menacingly. "Maybe he likes you, too."

Jane pushed Alec into a wall, very close to Aro. Alec's head smacked against the wall really hard. Aro watched in silence to see what the twins would do.

Jane started laughing as she walked over to her brother. Alec glared at her, which only made Jane laugh even harder. Suddenly, the human that Jane had called Demetri, stopped beside the twins.

"What's so funny?"

Jane turned away from his to try and gain control of her giggles. Alec glared over at her, "Jane, smacked my head against the wall. She thinks it's hilarious."

Jane glared at her brother, "Oh like you wouldn't do the same."

Aro watched them banter for a little while, before turning towards the man standing beside them. Demetri didn't seem nervous around them. He didn't seem nervous at all, in fact. All three of them were simply inches away from a vampire and they all stood there calmly as if life was just as usual.

Alec shuddered, "I think we should go home, Jane. People are starting to stare at us."

Jane nodded and, much to Aro's despair they turned and headed towards their home. He would follow them, of course, but once they were safely tucked in bed he would have to leave them alone for another night. He knew he was going to have to wait years before they were able to be changed. But years passed so quickly when you were as old as Aro. His cape fanned out behind him as he ran back to his lair. He had to tell Marcus and Caius what his favorite human children had done now.

***Short chapter, I know but I'm scared to write about vampires yet. I don't know how to respond to the fact that time basically means nothing to them. I could imagine that Aro might get impatient so I put that in there. I don't know much about Caius and Marcus and I'm always afraid I'm mixing them up. Oh well. I can focus on Alec, Jane, and Demetri for a while longer. **


	6. We'll Get Them All

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. EXCEPT OF COURSE CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE. Thanks for all of you who are following along with the story. PLEASE review. I can't know what I'm doing wrong if no one tells me. Anyways, enjoy. * **

**Chapter Five: We'll Get Them All**

"Listen, Demetri, I really do want to listen, but you've got to help me here. Alec wants to stay home with me."

Jane leaned against the wall, her dark eyes staring coldly up into Demetri's. Demetri couldn't understand how she intimidated him. He could easily overpower her, but yet he was too afraid to even yell at her.

"Why won't your parents let him stay?"

Jane moved over to the window seat and patted the spot next to her. Once Demetri sat beside her, she began.

"We had the greatest nanny ever. You see, after our parents died, our adoptive parents brought us in. They automatically loved our brother, but they wouldn't even touch us. So they brought in our nanny. She was sweet. She liked us, didn't think we were strange at all. She was so beautiful. She would even hold me sometimes. When we were six, they made her go away. They claimed that she was a witch herself and was encouraging us to be like her. She wasn't, obviously. She just cared about us.

"Anyways, Alec and I were very upset when she left and took it out on everyone. Random temper tantrums, when our adoptive parents or our brother entered a room. Our first tutor only spent a month with us. We refused to listen, we tripped him, we left things in his chair; common child pranks. Apparently, he had never spent any time around children. Either that or he'd never been around bad children. After a few more tutors, I started to threaten them. My eyes would slide down into a glare; I'd laugh when they fell. Even if people aren't afraid of Alec, they still run from me."

Jane stopped. She turned her head away to hide the tears glistening in her eyes.

"It doesn't make sense," she said. Her voice was unaffected by her tears. "I'm not a monster."

Demetri put his hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

"Jane, people are stupid. You…"

Jane turned around sharply.

"Alec and I will get them back one day. We won't be kids forever, Demetri. Stick with us. If I'm not mistaken, you're an outcast too. You're either with us or not."

Demetri hastily stood up and backed away from Jane, falling onto the floor as he went. Jane laughed. For once, her laugh sounded eerie to his ears.

"Don't be so dramatic, Demetri. You can't honestly think that Alec and I are in any way normal. Sure, we're not witches, but we are powerful. Don't bother guessing, we don't have real "powers." Fear is power, Demetri. People already fear Alec and I. All we have to do is look in their general direction and they cower away from us. No one bothers to beat us at anything. No one bothers to beat us at all, unless they've never met us of course. You could be just as powerful.

"Alec and I made a pact when we were around seven. He promised to protect me from anyone and anything, and I promised that no one would ever be able to hurt him. I wouldn't allow it. People tend to mess with Alec before they'll mess with me, Demetri. With me, the pain only gets repaid on them except much worse. With Alec, he does nothing. He stands there and takes it. He doesn't cry, ever. It's as if he doesn't feel it. People hate that. So they hurt him even more. Anyways, what I need you to do is to simply tell my parents you refuse to teach me anymore. Tell them I'm a witch, tell them I'm anything. Just leave. They'll bring Alec back home to act as a buffer to me. Hopefully keep the next tutor.

"I really don't want you to go, though. I like you. You seem to genuinely want to teach me. I like that. Really. But my brother needs me and for that you have to help me."

Demetri stared at Jane. His eyes were extremely wide. Jane wasn't at all what he had expected.

……………………………………………………………………

Alec refused to take it anymore. He didn't do anything and yet he's constantly getting blamed. Sure, he had pushed the other kids before, but not today. Besides that, nobody else really got punished for anything else. And yet, he couldn't get kicked out. Everyone was too afraid to expel one of the "witch twins." Ugh, when will they learn that he wants to be home? So now he left. He just stood up and walked out of the class. He ignored his brother's whispered protests, he ignored the teacher screaming at him to sit back down, he ignored it out and just walked out. Alec refused to deal with it anymore. He walked angrily through the streets. People pointed at him and whispered about how awful of a child he was. He stomped through, pausing only to glare at any bystander who dared use witch in reference to him. He opened the door to his house and ignored his parents shocked faces as he stomped up the stairs.

"Pack your bags, Jane," Alec growled, not even bothering to look up. "We're leaving."

Demetri's hand rested on his shoulder, "Alec, I understand what you're feeling. But you're a child. You could get hurt."

Alec turned and glared at him, "Why don't you come with us then?"

Demetri stepped back a few steps. Jane was curled up on the window seat.

When she finally spoke, her voice was freakily calm. "Alec, Demetri's right we can't just run away."

Alec glared at his sister, "Of course, I should have known you'd side with him."

Jane shook her head, her eyes narrowing. "Alec, stop." She said it in almost a whisper. So much so that Demetri shuddered.

Alec flinched as his sister walked closer to him. "Jane, that hurts."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I'm not even touching you."

"Don't kid around, Jane. You pinched me. I felt it."

Jane backed away from Alec , her eyes wide. She just kept whispering over and over, "I didn't even touch you. I promise I didn't touch you."

Demetri stared at the small girl. She looked scared for the first time since he had known her. For the first time in her life, Jane cried openly in front of someone other than her brother. For the first time in her life, she believed the rumors.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I wasn't going to do it. I was going to make them mostly normal. I promised myself no powers. It slipped. I couldn't help it. So yeah. Thanks for bearing with me. **


	7. What Just Happened?

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (EXCEPT OF COURSE THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE), STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. I really, really wish I could come up with an idea like this. The perfect evil (or even just special like Witch Mountain) twins. Sigh. It'll never be me. I can't write science fiction. I suck at it. I can put romance in anything, creating couples where they aren't. But when it comes to Aliens, Witches, Vampires, etc; I suck. ***

**Chapter Six: What Just Happened? **

Jane didn't move. She sat frozen in the window, flinching if someone tried to touch her. Alec didn't even try to talk to her. Jane knew he was just as scared as she was, except he feared that she would hurt him again. Demetri didn't tell her parents that he wanted to stop teaching her, but Alec still got to stay home. Not like Demetri was able to teach the twins anything any, since Jane sat in the window all day, tear stains on her cheeks.

One night after Demetri left, Alec sat down next to his sister on the window seat.

"Jane? It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Jane laughed, half-heartedly under her breath.

"I'm not hurt. It only hurt just a little. But you know me, I can take anything."

"It's not fair," she mumbled.

Alec lowered his head to look up into her eyes, "What's not fair?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "First, you never cry. You rarely get angry. Then one day you get angry at me, and suddenly all the rumors about us are true. Alec, if something gets out about this we'll get in serious trouble."

Alec stared down at his hands, "Why do you think that I haven't…"

Jane's laugh interrupted him, "Don't worry about it, Alec. You've always been just as special as I am; maybe you're just a late bloomer."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

One afternoon, Demetri was teaching them about some boring war that happened years before they were born. Even Demetri was bored. Alec could tell.

"Look. I know this is boring and all, but its stuff you need to know."

Alec looked up at Demetri, one eyebrow cocked.

Jane laughed from her little corner; she still avoided eye contact with everyone. "And what good is it going to do us in life, Demetri?"

Demetri ran his fingers through his hair, "I really don't know, actually."

Alec fell back onto his bed, "The way I see it, unless it's going to help us pay back people who hurt us, we don't really need all this school stuff. Jane and I are brilliant. We need no one."

He added a glare at his last line. Jane peeked around her corner at her brother, "Alec, you don't mean that. Demetri has been there for us, even when most people would have had us killed."

Alec stared at the ceiling. He wanted so badly for it to just be him and Jane again. When his adoptive parents had taken away his nanny, it had broken his heart. Before he knew it, he trusted no one. He understood why Jane wanted this guy around, but he didn't. Jane should respect that, at least. What with his perfect black curls, and those dark eyes. Seriously, Jane had lost her mind. She only liked the guy for his looks. He had to protect his little sister from getting hurt again. Demetri had to be planning something; he was so careful with Jane. Nothing the twins did seemed to shock him. It was beginning to drive Alec crazy. He looked over to see Demetri talking quietly back and forth with Jane. Jane was laughing about something he said, her dress tucked perfectly around her slender little legs.

Alec stood up, "Demetri, I think it's time for you to leave."

Jane glared at him, "Alec!"

Demetri stood up, "No, it's all right. If Alec wants me to leave, then I'll leave."

Alec muttered under his breath, "Goodnight, coward."

Demetri paused at the nursery door, his whole body tensed.

Alec smirked, "That's right, I called you a coward. But that's what you are, right? Listening to the orders of a child. Making sure that dear little Jane is happy. Wouldn't want her to hurt you, now would you? Coming in here and stealing my little sister away from me. How dare you pretend like you care?"

Demetri turned around slowly, "Alec, calm down."

Jane stared at her brother, fear written all over her face.

Alec's smirk faded. "Why should I? You don't understand why people are afraid of us. You're beginning to see it with Jane. But me? You just don't see it. I seem semi harmless. But you see, Demetri, it's this calm that scares people the most. I don't cry, I don't yell, I don't seem to have any emotion at all. Yet your still not afraid of me, are you? But then again you don't seem to be afraid of Jane either. Why is that? Is she not scary enough for you either?"

Jane stepped in front of her brother, "Alec, stop it."

Alec glared, "So you left your little corner, huh. Move, Jane."

Jane shook her head, "You're being a jerk, Alec. Demetri is a good guy. Never once has he hurt us, don't even think about hurting him."

Alec laughed bitterly, "Don't you see, Jane. He's just like the rest of them. One day, he'll desert us. He doesn't really care, Jane."

Jane's eyes brimmed with tears, "Shut up, Alec!"

Demetri moved Jane behind him, "Alec, I understand how you feel right now. But don't hurt your sister, okay? It's me your mad at, not her."

Alec could feel his anger growing, controlling him. He smirked, "I don't need your understanding, Demetri. I can take care of Jane all by myself."

Just as he was about to push Demetri down the stairs, like Jane had done before. Jane threw herself in front of him, "Stop, Alec!"

Alec turned to glare at his sister, "Why are you protecting him?"

Jane fell to the floor, "Alec, I can't see. Where are you? Alec, please."

Alec dropped beside his sister, his anger fading slowly. "Jane?"

Jane looked up, and for the first time Alec saw the tears that had been there all along.

Alec pulled her into a hug, "Jane, I am so sorry."

Jane laughed quietly, "I think you've caught up with me, Alec."

Alec let a sad smile play across his lips, "Why is it always the only person we love?"

Demetri laughed behind Jane, "That's how it always works, Alec."

Alec shook his head, "It's not fair, Demetri."

Demetri put his hand on Alec's shoulder, "I know, Alec, I know."

*All right so Alec's powers have emerged. As much as I hated allowing their powers to come out, I have big plans for them. Thank you all for reading.*


	8. AbandonedAgain

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR THOSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. Sorry it's been so long on this story. Alec and Jane's powers really threw me off for a while. But after re-reading Breaking Dawn (which was even MORE amazing than the the first time) I finally came up with the PERFECT idea for the rest of this fanfic. Unfortunately, it won't be too much longer. I'm no good at prolonging my stories. Which sucks considering I plan to be an author some day. Ugh. **

**Chapter Seven: **

The days seemed to drag on for our favorite twins. They rarely ever left their nursery and Demetri spent more and more time with them. He seemed to really care about them, which did not make him popular around Volterra. The gossips in the town whispered of his own witchcraft. The school teacher was glad to be rid of Alec, to put it lightly, and all nervousness was gone from his instruction. The other students were actually sad to see Alec go. Not because they liked or trusted Alec, but simply because they were actually expected to learn now. Under normal circumstances we would expect that since Jane and Alec finally got what they wanted, that they would be ecstatic. But seeing as they recently discovered their powers, the children are miserable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jane and Alec sat quietly in the window seat. Demetri was late. Normally this would mean nothing, but he had promised them they could go for a short walk. They needed so badly to get out of the nursery. The mood of the room was stifling and they couldn't shake it off any more.

Jane hit her head back against the wall behind her. "I need to get out! I can't take this anymore!"

Alec put a sympathetic hand on his sister's knee. "I know, Jane. I know."

Jane hopped off the seat and smoothed out her dress. "Well then, I say we go. I say we walk by ourselves today."

Alec shook his head slowly. It was awful. He felt as if not even Jane could make him smile again. His life meant nothing to him anymore. He felt as if everyone had been right and he hated it. He had no desire to walk alone with his sister through the streets, to know that everyone's fears had been confirmed.

Jane tied a ribbon into her dark hair and slipped on the first pair of shoes she could find. Then she walked back to her brother and held out her hand. "Please, Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes and followed his sister out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Once they were out on the streets, Alec took Jane's hand in his. He wanted to keep her close. If anything were to happen to her, it would happen to him as well. He was her protector just as his name had suggested the day they were born. No matter what happened, they would always be together. He couldn't live without her.

Jane scowled at the people who stared at her and her brother as they walked together. How dare they judge her? She refused to be discouraged by her powers; they only meant the carrying out of her wishes. So she could cause people pain, big deal. Isn't that what she had always wanted? To re-pay people for the pain they had caused her? Caused Alec? She would show them. She'd destroy them all. She had no clue how, but she would destroy them all. Her dark eyes scanned the people around them. Reveled in their scared expressions.

"Alec?" she whispered.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Why do you think Demetri didn't show up today? He never…" She glared at a kid who bumped into her, then continued. "He never abandons us."

Alec shook his head. "I never liked him, Jane. I knew he'd abandon us. Everyone does."

Jane nodded slowly. Her big eyes welled up with tears. She knew that everyone was afraid of them, but she had hoped…She tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. So far they were winning. She'd allowed herself to let someone other than Alec in and now he was gone.

Gone, just like everyone before him. The tears won over. How could he leave her like this? How dare he gain her trust, pretend to care and then just leave? The tears burned her cheeks as she cried silently, her grief slowly turning toward anger. Demetri would pay! He would pay just like everybody else that had ever hurt her or Alec!

They remained quiet for a long time. Neither of them wanted to talk. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Alec had trusted Demetri as well. He didn't feel like telling Jane that though. She needed someone to turn to for comfort. If she knew that Alec was just as upset as she was, it would only make things worse. No, this had to be kept from her. It killed him to keep anything from her. They could practically read each other's thoughts. Jane rested her head against his shoulder. It broke his heart to see her like this. Crying? In public? It just wasn't like her! She rarely even let Alec see her cry. In Jane's mind, crying meant weakness. And Jane was anything but weak! Alec laughed to himself. He knew he was supposed to protect her, but who said she needed protecting.

"Alec?" Jane whispered.

Alec turned to look at her and simply raised his eyebrows as an answer.

"We'll get them all, right? Everyone will pay, won't they?" Jane looked up at him hopefully.

Alec nodded. "Yes, Jane. If it's the last thing we do, they will all pay."

***Ooo, Chills! Lol. Their baaaaack! Foreshadowing maybe? Lol. I'm super excited that I was actually able to write this. I've been trying to write for FOREVER! And nothing! So bring on the angry mobs (they are so coming soon)! The witch twins have returned! I wanted to make a video for my story but its IMPOSSIBLE to find clips of Dakota and Cameron. I even knew how to begin it. Sigh. Oh Well……….Comments, please. **


	9. The Beginning of the End

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR THOSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. So I got super excited with the last chapter and I already have the PERFECT idea for the ending. So Demetri was missing in the last chapter. What do you think happened? Did he desert them? Or is it so much more? Maybe we'll see soon. **

**Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the End**

Alec and Jane walked quietly and silently every night for the next week. Their angelic faces looked dead from their grief. Nobody whispered behind their back on this particular night. It was unusual, but they were too worn down to pay any attention. Demetri had been gone for over a week now. They had heard nothing.

As they were walking, someone stepped in their way. Alec and Jane stopped immediately. Alec stared calmly into the boys eyes and Jane's eyes turned down into a glare and she whispered, "Move." The boys eyes got wide but he didn't budge.

He attempted a grin. "So I heard your tutor ran away. Did he finally get tired of looking at your face, Jane?"

Jane's lunged toward the boy, but Alec caught her by her arms. "Jane, calm down."

The boy's grin spread across his face. By this point, he had every one nearby paying attention to him. Adults were holding small children back away from Jane and Alec, yet staring with wide eyes. Older children were gathering behind the boy. Alec could even see their brother standing in the crowds, watching. Alec shook his head; it was as if they were waiting for something.

The boy pretended to study his nails, "I heard that he got so sick of you, he left the country. Poor little Jane. I guess you can't help scaring people away."

Next thing Alec knew the boy was writhing in pain. Jane was glaring down at the boy, fresh tears on her cheek. "You don't know me," she screamed. "You don't know anything about me."

With that she turned around and headed back towards the house, tears streaming down her face. Alec stood stunned for a moment. The boys all scattered. People were hissing "witch" at him. He looked towards Jane's retreating figure just in time to see a guard reach out and grab her by the arm. Alec broke into a run. They couldn't hurt Jane! Tears broke free as he ran towards where the guard was carrying a screaming Jane away from the crowds. Before he knew it they were carrying him away as well. Then he pieced it together. They had planned it. Make them mad, make them show off their witch powers. Take away the only person who cares and make them angry. Then kill them. Alec didn't know what to feel. He felt broken. Death was simply inevitable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jane woke up in a prison cell. The stone floor made her shiver. Children did not belong here. She glared at the guards standing nearby. "Why are we in here?" she screamed at them.

The guards simply exchanged nervous glances and ignored the little girl that scared them so much.

Alec shifted on the floor, "They think were witches."

Jane glared down at her brother, "What gave them that idea?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe you torturing that kid in public."

Jane's eyes dropped to the floor, "I didn't mean to. I just…"

Alec nodded. "I know, Jane. They plotted against us anyway." Then he turned toward the guards, slowly making his way to the door. "You do realize if were witches, your measly doors can't hold us."

Jane looked up at her brother in disbelief. Alec put a finger on his lips. One of the guards walked closer to the door.

"No sir, if you could get out, you'd have already done it."

Jane glared at the guard. The guard laughed nervously and went back to his post.

Alec sighed, "Will you at least tell us what they plan to do with us?"

The guard broke into a smile them, "They plan to burn you. Filthy witches!"

Alec heard Jane gasp behind him. Even he felt the terror in his own mind. Jane was crying within seconds. He moved to sit next to her.

"What are we going to do, Alec?"

Alec looked at the ground. "I don't know, Jane. I don't know."

But in his mind his answer was, "We are going to die, Jane. There's nothing we can do."

***So yea. The story's almost over and its sad. Really sad. I made a Jane video but I'm not sure if its any good so ill try again soon. Next chapter will be there death scene. With that in mind I'll put two songs at the beginning of the chapter for ya'll to listen to while reading. Here's the link to my Jane video: .com/watch?v=vCHK8wFbCS4 **


	10. Death's Doorstep

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR THOSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE! So I told you at the end of the last chapter I want ya'll to listen to a song while reading Jane's death scene if you can't do this I understand sometimes I get distracted by the song and can't finish. But I'm gonna try to write to the song. The song is: Everything Burns by Anastacia ft. Ben Moody. So yea. Anyways. On with the story. **

**Chapter Nine: Death's Doorstep**

Jane held her head high as they carried her out to the stakes. She tried her hardest not to cry, she didn't want to give them that satisfaction. She looked towards her brother, whose head was bowed and eyes were completely unfocused. She hated that they would kill him too. He didn't do anything. _Stupid People, _she thought_. We're just children. Your only killing us because we're different. _She scanned the faces of the crowd until she found three she had hoped not to see. The tears spilled over as she saw the faces of her adopted parents and her brother. Jane couldn't believe. Sure, she knew they had never exactly shown their love, but how dare they show up here with torches. Until this moment, she'd never realized how alone she and Alec really were. She cried quietly while they tied her to the big wooden stake, staring at their older brother all the while. He watched her with cold eyes, making it so much worse. He turned to one of his school friends and laughed. Jane suddenly couldn't breathe. An ear-splitting scream ripped its way through her throat.

Alec turned to look at Jane. Their eyes connected and Jane could see the pain in Alec eyes, the tears that rarely ever spilled from his eyes. The entire crowd was nervous after her scream. Stepping closer and closer with their torches, ready to light two children on fire. Alec wanted to scream as well, but he kept himself composed. He scanned the faces. He saw teachers, boys from school, people who had ridiculed him his entire life. Then in the mist of it all, both he and Jane watched as two guards brought out another figure. Not to burn, but to watch. They dragged Demetri out into the crowd as he fought the entire way. They both heard him scream as he realized what was going on.

"Have you all lost your minds?" he screamed. "They are just children. Why are you sentencing them to die?"

One of the guards slapped him across the face, silencing him. Jane's sorrow spilled into anger. "No!" she screamed. "Don't hurt him. He had nothing to do with us."

Alec decided to join in, "He didn't know what we were capable of. Please let him go."

Demetri's eyes met Alec's in confusion. Alec had never cared before. Alec watched as tears fell down Demetri's face.

Then they started the fires. Jane could feel the fire climbing its way towards her. The heat was unbearable. Quickly it would reach her, burning her slowly while everyone watched with some sick pleasure. She accepted her death then at that moment. She whispered a goodbye to the only two people who'd ever really cared. Then she saw them.

Three figures in black robes. Their hoods were pulled down over their faces and the robes reached down to the ground. White hands peeked under the sleeves, looking like claws to Jane. It was really over, she thought.

"They've come for us!" she screamed. "They've come for us. Please let us live. Please." She begged until she passed out. Alec passed out shortly after her. All they could feel, all they knew was burning. Fire was everywhere. People were leaving. Jane could hear Demetri's screams as he was dragged away from the fires. Even the guards left. Why should they stay? The children were practically dead.

Three hooded figures moved gracefully toward the children. Quickly removing them from the fire and carrying them swiftly away.

***So the song made this chapter ten times more emotional then I had planned for it to be. I don't really have anything to say after this chapter. I could almost feel the fire myself as I attempted to throw myself into Jane's mind. **


	11. Alive

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, HONESTLY AT THIS POINT I DON'T. So in the last chapter, Jane and Alec were burning alive. When Jane saw the Volturi hovering she flipped. We finally discovered what happened to Demetri. **

**Chapter Ten: Awake…forever**

Jane felt the burning finally began to disperse from her body, her throat ached from dehydration and screaming. She opened her eyes slowly. Taking in the room she was laying in. Was this what death looked like? Everything was so vivid, she'd never seen anything so clear. She looked at her arms. Not a single burn blemished them. _Hmm. _She thought. _Maybe I really am a witch. _

She licked her dry lips and attempted to sit up. She sat up so fast she should have been dizzy. She didn't really focus on it though, her throat was really killing her. If only someone would just bring her something to drink, she felt like she….

"Alec?" she whispered. She quickly got to her feet and ran towards her brother. She felt like she was going to cry as she stroked his face. How could death be so cruel? To keep Alec but let her live. "Oh, Alec," she murmured.

Alec's eyelids fluttered gently. Jane couldn't move. He was alive? His eyes snapped open. Jane gasped what was wrong with her brother? Why we Alec's eyes bright red?

"Jane," he whispered. "Your eyes are red."

Jane grinned weakly. "So are yours, big brother."

Alec sat up, his legs swinging off the edge of the table. Jane jumped up on the table beside him.

Alec looked around the room, "Where are we?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I'm super thirsty. I'm just waiting for someone to come in here."

Jane leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. Alec sighed. "Yea me too. Do you think it was the fire?"

Jane looked up at him with quizzical eyes.

Alec laughed quietly, "Our eyes, Jane. Do you think it was the fire?"

Jane shrugged. "Maybe someone will bring us a drink and some answers at the same time."

Alec laughed. Both of them sat straight up as the door opened.

A man drifted in. A black robe covering his body. He was extremely pale and had black hair. A slow grin spread across his face as he took in Alec and Jane's guarded expressions.

"Hello, children. My name is Aro. I'm guessing you might want an explanation."

Jane's eyes turned down into a glare, Alec was the one who finally spoke up. "Please, sir. My sister and I are thirsty."

Aro's grin spread across his face. "Of course, dear ones. I figured you would be."

Aro snapped his fingers. Two more guys walked in. A few scared people in their grasp. Jane and Alec threw a startled expression at Aro.

Aro simply gestured to the humans and whispered, "Enjoy." Then he and the other two left the room.

Alec and Jane exchanged a look.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A little while later, Aro came back to check on Alec and Jane.

Alec stared at the floor. Jane stood by the door glaring. Two limp bodies lay at their feet. Blood all over their clothes.

Aro took it all in silently. "I see you haven't tried to leave. But I must say you've made a bit of a mess in here, darlings."

Jane turned her glare to his face, "Do you mind explaining what you've done to us now?"

Aro smiled, "Of course, dear child. You see, you were dying."

Jane sighed impatiently, "We know that part!" Alec's cool eyes glanced at his sister. Silently pleading for her to calm down.

Aro nodded, "Sorry, young one. We couldn't let you die. You both are too special, too powerful."

Jane and Alec exchanged confused glances.

"Right. You are now vampires. Welcome to the Volturi, children."

Alec shook his head. "What did you mean when you said we are too powerful?"

Aro sighed. "Did anything ever happen that you couldn't explain?"

Alec nodded.

Aro smiled. "For something like this to show up while your still human, it must be powerful. We are not sure what you can do."

Once again two vampires came in behind Aro. "These are a couple of my guard. They want to help you discover what you can do."

One of the vampires stepped forward his arms outstretched toward Alec, ready to grab him.

Jane hissed at the vampire. Her eyes slanting into the lowest glare she could manage. Her teeth glinting in the light.

The guard fell to the ground writhing in pain. Jane stood tall, her eyes never leaving the guard. She could even feel a sadistic smile spread across her face. Aro touched Jane's shoulder lightly. Jane broke her glare and turned toward him.

"You turned us into vampires. You forced blood on us without explanation. Now you want to split us up?"

Aro grinned. "Sorry, young Jane. How about I take you both to meet my brothers?"

Jane looked at her brother. Alec shrugged. What had they gotten into?

***Yea…..me and vampires do not mix. I was trying to figure out how to explain them drinking blood for the first time. And I just can't. **


	12. Demetri

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! So "Lola Kristy" pointed out that I didn't really explain where Demetri was. Um, I have this issue with knowing the whole story and then thinking everyone else does too. Sorry about that, everyone. So here's a chapter in Demetri's perspective. Mainly cuz I'm hoping I'll get better at the vampire thing. Plus I didn't like where Demetri was really, so I'm changing it up a bit. While your reading, "Team Jazper or Team Alec" introduced me to a song. Pain by Three Days Grace. It really makes this scene more powerful. **

**Chapter 11: Demetri**

_Before……_

Demetri had gotten a letter that his father was ill. He didn't think about telling them where he was going. He should have, but he didn't really have time. He was almost too late as it was.

"Demetri!" His mother had ran out to meet him. Her arms outstretched toward her son. He breathed in her every scent while she hugged him. After that hug his little sister was standing behind his mom.

"Demetri." She said coldly.

Demetri smiled, "Smile, Elizabeth, it makes you look less mean."

"You left us, Demetri. You don't even write." The pain in his little sister's eyes pierced through his heart. He looked at the ground.

His mother gave Elizabeth a look. "We've finally got your brother here, just be happy with that. Demetri, dear, I want to know everything. What have you been doing while you were away?"

Demetri grinned. "I've been a tutor for a little girl and I guess her brother joined us recently. Their names are Jane and Alec."

His mother's smile grew wider, "They sound delightful, Demetri. You must tell me all about them. Come now, your father's been waiting on you."

Demetri nodded. His father was dying and Demetri hadn't seen him in a while. He almost hated himself for staying away.

His dad had died a day or so after he'd gotten there. He stayed to help his mother and sister through it all. Then he began his journey home. All he could think about was his two students. His mother had gushed over every detail. For the few minutes his father was alive, Demetri was told that being a tutor was beneath him. Demetri had simply rolled his eyes.

By the time he got back to Volterra it was really late. He could see a crowd gathering off to the side. People who saw him pointed and whispered to the people beside them. Lit torches were in the hands of every person he saw. He walked closer to the crowd to see what was going on. He wanted to ask someone but for some reason he figured it was best not to. He saw a little boy run up to a guard. He whispered to the guard and pointed at Demetri.

The guard walked over to him. "Are you Demetri?" Demetri nodded. The guard grabbed his arm and began to drag him through the crowd. Demetri tried to fight him off but another guard grabbed his other arm. Then Demetri saw why there was a crowd. He felt his heart shatter as he looked up to see Jane and Alec tied to stakes in front of the crowd. Alec was even crying. They looked broken and…scared. They looked like children. People inched closer with their torches.

"Have you all lost your minds?" Demetri screamed. "They are just children. Why are you sentencing them to die?"

The guard who'd originally grabbed him, slapped him across the face. Demetri glared at him.

"No!" someone screamed. Demetri looked up at saw Jane staring right at him. "Don't hurt him. He had nothing to do with us."

"He didn't know what we were capable of. Please let him go."

Demetri's eyes met Alec's in confusion. Alec was sticking up for him. Then he saw the fire licking its way to their feet. Demetri couldn't breathe. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to watch two children burn. Time seemed to pass so slowly. He heard Jane begging to be let go as the fire reached her. He watched as the fire burn the children, climbing and climbing. The guards dragged him away after a while. Demetri found himself on the ground, crying so hard it was hard to breathe. His heart felt like it was gone. He got up after the crowd disappeared and moved back to where the children had burned to their deaths. That was where he woke the next morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Now….._

Demetri stared numbly ahead. He mostly sat outside of their house these days, tears burning his cheeks. They had been dead for a couple months now. People still pointed and stared at Demetri. One person felt sorry for him and brought him food every day. He never really noticed her. She forced him to eat and then left him alone. Demetri didn't want to move ever again. Besides the one girl, most people kicked dirt in his face. Or said rude things about Jane and Alec, hoping to get him angry. Demetri felt like a zombie. He had died with them that night. Now he was simply a shell. An empty, lonely shell. It was all his fault that they died. If he had just been there sooner….

He saw five people in dark cloaks, faces hidden by hoods, making their way to Jane and Alec's old house. He hid quickly and watched. It was late so no one was in the streets. The two smallest removed their hoods. Even in the dark, Demetri recognized Jane and Alec. That's was it! He had finally lost it. He was seeing things now. One of the other people hissed at them to put their hoods up again. They did so reluctantly. Demetri watched as they knocked on the door and Jane and Alec's parents came to the door. He watched as they disappeared inside. He fell asleep to the screams of the people who had caused Alec and Jane so much pain. It felt like a final lullaby.

***This story keeps getting harder and harder. I don't really know where to go from here. In case I was too subtle, Jane and Alec have killed the people who hurt them the most, their family. Now we OFFICIALLY know where Demetri was and yea. I'm tired. **


	13. Angel Dolci Di Morte

*******I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! So this randomly came to me while I was grocery shopping. I know, random. But anyways I have decided I don't like writing about vampires so this is prolly the only twilight fanfic I'll ever write. Actually, I'm thinking about quitting fanfics after this is over. I haven't been getting into them recently. I'm not really staying up all night to read them. I really only read the new chapters that get sent to my email. I have so many fanfics just sitting in my computer waiting for inspiration. People wanting me to continue stories that have died. I can't do it anymore. When this story is over, I will no longer be contributing to fanfiction. Thank you all for your patience and your comments. You guys are the greatest. On with the story! **

**Chapter 12: Angel Dolci Di Morte**

The girl, who had been taking care of Demetri since Jane and Alec's "death", found him in the grass the next morning. She set his food quietly on the steps of the house and went over to wake him up.

"Demetri," she whispered. "Come on, now. I've brought you some food."

"Jane." He murmured quietly.

The girl pursed her lips. He was always either talking about Jane or Alec. People said he was going crazy, that she should just let him die. But for some reason the girl couldn't. I won't say that she liked him, because she doesn't even know. She just couldn't watch another human suffer without doing something.

"Jane." He murmured again. "Alec. Sweet Angels of death. Don't leave me again."

The girl stared wide eyed down at Demetri. "Wake up now. It's just a dream, Demetri."

Demetri's eyes opened. He seemed to scan his surroundings, pausing only to be disappointed. He sighed and pushed himself up. "There's no way it was a dream. It was too real this time."

The girl smiled, "That's the problem with dreams; they seem so real."

Demetri shook his head. "This wasn't like the others. I wasn't reliving any memories of them. I wasn't watching them die. This was real."

The girl sat back against the wall of the house. "Then tell me about it."

Demetri shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. Besides they probably wouldn't want you to know."

They sat in silence for a long time, when a realization hit Demetri. He had fallen asleep to people screaming. Maybe that was why Alec and Jane had visited their old home last night. To bring Death to those who had caused their own. They had looked so perfect in the light. All of their burns, gone. Their parents were probably dead, as well as their brother, and who knows who else. Demetri got up slowly and walked towards the house. The girl followed him. He wished she would just mind her own business, but what could he do? He pushed open the door as silently as he could. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

There was blood everywhere. The floor was covered in it. The bodies of Jane and Alec's family were in front of him. Their bodies pale and cold and twisted. Demetri would have been sick if his mind wasn't already clouded from the hate of the people who killed the children. He couldn't process anything. All he could think about was how they got what was coming to them. He was right. His Angels of Death (as he now called Jane and Alec) had brought down their family. They had finally gotten the justice they had wanted for so long. He just hoped they could rest now. Now that revenge was over.

Behind him the girl screamed. He had forgotten she was there. He turned around to her, his eyes reluctantly leaving the bodies on the floor. She was backing away, as if she thought… Demetri's eyes got wide. Of course that was what people would think. That he killed them for allowing Jane and Alec to be burned at the stake; for lighting them on fire themselves. He would be hunted down and killed just like them. Maybe they wanted revenge on him as well. Suddenly he wanted to see them again. He knew it was impossible, since they were dead. But he had to find them.

***The last chapter is coming up here pretty soon. I've been finished with this one for a while but I didn't really know it. I kept trying to write more into this chapter but I just couldn't, so now I've decided to post it as is. Love you guys. **


	14. With My Last Breath

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE STILL ALIVE IN THIS STORY! So I was reading my email, people begging me to finish different stories. And I pulled up Jane and Alec's story and started reading. And I said to myself, how can I (being a writer) leave my poor readers with a sad lonely human Demetri? Lol, I hope you know I love you guys! **

**Chapter 13: With My Last Breath**

Jane stood next to her brother, Alec's hand in her own. Even here, the vampires avoided them. Scared of the young children's powers. Powers they'd only gotten glimpses of. Her blood red eyes scanned the room. Every vampire flinched at her glance. They still hadn't figured out Alec's power but they were working on it. Alec just didn't care enough. Jane closed her eyes and gripped her brothers hand.

Blood.

She could smell it. She could hear the steady thud of a human heart. She let a smile make its way across her face. What stupid human had wandered into a den of vampires? They smelled delicious. The doors opened and Jane's eyes popped open to see….

"Demetri?"

Jane was shocked. He looked awful. She walked towards him, not even noticing all of the tense vampires only waiting so as not to disturb Jane. She stopped two feet away from him. Alec just behind her.

Demetri held his hand out to her; Jane backed up, avoiding the deep veins he so stupidly offered her.

"I watched you die." Demetri murmured.

Jane looked deep into the eyes of her human tutor. "We were saved, by all of these."

Demetri nodded towards Aro, as if to say thank you. "I saw you at the house. I know you killed your family."

Alec tensed behind Jane, a deep fog slowly making its way towards Demetri. Aro's eyes grew wide and the other vampires in the room stayed clear. The fog rolled over Jane and Demetri. Jane could see or hear or…feel anything. She silently begged her brother not to do anything. When the fog went away, Alec was beside her and Demetri was on the floor. Jane fell to the floor beside Demetri.

"What have you done?" she screamed at her brother.

"I didn't kill him, Jane. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

Jane saw the vampire approaching Demetri. She hissed from her spot on the floor.

For the next few days, she rarely left Demetri's side as he made the transformation to become like her.

When he opened his newly red eyes, Jane smiled over him.

Demetri opened his mouth slowly, "Angel dolci di morte."

Jane smiled, "Welcome home."

**The End. **

***So go ahead and hate me, but everyone's been changed. I've shown a loving sweet side of Jane. I've achieved my goal. I love you all, I promise to inform you if I ever finish a real book and get it published. Heres to hoping! Jane and Alec have changed my writing forever. If I ever meet Stephenie Meyer, I'll thank her for creating them so that I could come up with this story. Because their story has inspired me. Thank you all and Goodbye. –Alice Whitlock**


End file.
